Nick's Pokemon Adventure
by Alpha Sam
Summary: A trainer goes on is first Pokémon Journey.
1. Journey Begins

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ONLY THE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE.**

"Hun wake up!" my mom called from down stairs.

" ..." I rolled over in bed and threw a pillow over my head.

"NICK! first day and you're going to be late!" She yelled.

"Mmmmmm..." I mumbled.

"Nick, I sware you're just like your father." She walked over to my bed and hit me with my pillow.

"Okay! Okay I'm up..." I sat up.

"You forgot didn't you?" She asked.

"Am I suppose to remember something? Is it my birthday?" I asked as nothing came to mind.

"No It's your first day as a pokèmon trainer and Professor Zoie is waiting for you!" She hit me again with my pillow.

"OH SHOOT!" I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom that was connected to my room.

I looked in the mirror and started to comb my brown skin that matched perfectly with my brown eyes. "Did you even pack?" my mom called from the other room.

" I think..." I answered back as I grabbed my tooth brush.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed. I rinsed my mouth out as I had finished brushing my teeth.

"WOOOHH!" I shouted as an unexpected force pushed me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a black~ish red blur. "Hey Flash... " I tried to push him off. "Flash~ get off please I need to get ready." I said as I nudged Flash again. Flash moved off and I quickly got up so he couldn't nock me down again.

I walked out of the bathroom and quickly shut the door that connected my room to the hall and proceed to get dressed, after I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs.

"Well good luck Nick and don't forget to call in a few times!" My mother said as she hugged me.

"I will." I said as I walked out and waved to mom and Flash. I turned and walked to Professor's lab.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well sorry it's a short chapter when put up against my others but I may be able to go a little further with this than the others tho. As usual please Review, I use it to help improve my writings. I greatly appreciate it very much! And also I will pe trying to post an update for this story once every week if I can.**


	2. Professor Zoie

**WARNING I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ONLY THIS STORY**

* * *

"There it is!" I shouted as the lab came into view.

Professor Zoie was out side working in her garden with some Pokemon which I recognized to be a Charmander and a Glamiow.

"HELLO PROFESSOR ZOIE!" I shouted and waved.

She stood up and looked around obviously forgotten that I was coming today ... Like I did.

"Professor over here!" I shouted.

"Oh! Its you Nick! I completely forgot!" she turned and looked at me.

"It's okay I forgot as well..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Okay you two go finish your work and then come in side." She said to the two Pokemon as she walked out of the garden.

"So you are here to get your starter Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yea!" I said getting excited.

"Okay follow me." She said walking into the lab.

"Okay." I followed.

"Have you thought about what Pokèmon you want as your starter?" She asked walking behind a desk.

"Well not really..." I admitted stopping at the front of the desk.

"Well that's okay, we've got a few Pokemon to choose from." She smiled.

She pulled out six pokeballs and sat them on the desk. I picked the first one up and let out the Pokemon. The Pokemon speared in a red and white flash.

"COOL!" I shouted looking at the Snivy.

"SNI VY SNI SNI SNIVY!"The snivy shouted as he jump tackled me.

"Hahaha!" I laughed.

"Wow she really likes you!" Zoie said.

"Wait its a she? That's so cool! I'll take her!" I shouted. "Wait what about the others? Don't you want to see them?" She asked giving me a small frown.

"If I went and looked at the others then I might pick another... And look at her face." I said.

"Sniv?"

"I don't want that face to change..." I said.

"You're right... Here's your Pokedex and six empty Pokeballs." she said holding out the items.

"Thanks!" I said.

I quickly took off my backpack and unzipped a pouch and put the items in. Then I put Snivy's Pokeball on my belt.

"Well you better get going before it gets dark and aren't able to make it out of the city." She said in a happy tone.

I gave my goodbyes to the professor and turned to leave. I went out side and jumped in the air with my snivy on my shoulder as I ran into the forest.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: well this chapter took m a little longer to come up with but I made it just on time! Please Review and as you do that feel free to give me suggestions.**


	3. The Mankeys!

**WARNING I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ONLY THIS PLOT.******

* * *

"... Nivy! Nivy!" Snivy patted my face.

"Hmmm... Snivy... Ten more minutes..." I turned over.

Snivy huffed. She started to pace back and forth thinking of how to wake me up.

"Sni.. Ni ninisnivyvyvy." She talked to herself as she look at me.

"Snivy... Quiet... Seeping" I mumbled.

"Snivy..." She moaned. She then smacked me causing me to jump up and her to fly into the tent wall.

"Owe Snivy! Why'd you do that?" I looked at her laying on the ground.

"Snivy! Ni ni!" She yelled pointing and making signs with her leaf paws.

I thought for a minute about what she was trying to say, she kept throwing her paws around. Then it hit me she wanted to train!

"So you want to train? Is that it?" I unzipped the tent and let her out. "Wait out there I'll get dressed and then we can find some Pokémon to train with!" I enthusiastically said. Then started to go through my clothes.

**~.~.~**

I was about to walk out of the tent when Snivy ran up and pounded on the tent screaming. I quickly threw the tent open to find a herd of Mankeys sounded the camp ground.

"Oh shoot! this is not going to end well..." I said silently to myself.

"Mank! Mank mankey!" The Monkey shouted in poketongue.

"Snivy! Sniv!" She glared at the raging Pokémon.

"Snivy what did you do? Tell them to go away, please." I pleaded.

I looked around at the Pokémon that sounded us. the Mankey started to walk closer. I quickly looked around for a quick and painless escape. Then I found one.

"Snivy on my mark jump on my shoulder and I will run into the forest." I made my plan as it came out my mouth.

I waited for the Mankey to get close enough to put my plan in action. Once close enough I gave Snivy the signal. She jumped onto my arm and held on to my neck. I only had one chance at this or else I would be in a lot of pain.

"NOW!" I yelled and I burst into a full on run.

I shot passed all the angry Mankeys and straight into the forest, Snivy bouncing up and down on my shoulder.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: WELL I THINK THIS IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE ONES BEFORE BUT I THINK IT HAD … A LITTLE MORE ACTION THAN BEFORE. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! I ALWAYS APPREATIATE USEFULL CRITISISUM!**


End file.
